medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
Kakegae Yuzuriha
| image = Kakegae Yuzuriha.jpg | age = Unknown | gender = Female | blood type = Unknown | affiliation = Yuzuriha Family | occupation = Suitor | relatives = Gizou Yuzuriha (Relative) | style = Language User | manga debut = Chapter 143 }} Kakegae Yuzuriha (杠 かけがえ, Yuzuriha Kakegae) is a member of the Yuzuriha Family, and one of the six suitors taking part in the second Jet Black Wedding Feast to marry Medaka Kurokami. Personality Yuzuriha appears to be a cheerful girl, as she is almost always seen with a happy expression. Appearance Yuzuriha has long, light, wavy hair that reaches down to her legs. She wears an elegant ball gown and resembles a princess, complete with a circlet. She has a tattoo on her tongue. Plot Jet Black Bride Arc Yuzuriha appears on the aircraft carrier Black after Najimi Ajimu manages to defeat the six doubles the suitors had sent in their place. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, pages 12-13 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 143, page 15 Later, at the Black Bunker in the South Pole, Yuzuriha is seen drinking with the other suitors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 146, page 8 On Kuromaku Island, Yuzuriha, Medaka, Bukiko Udou, and the remaining suitors prepare to leave for the moon. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 152, pages 18-19 She makes no comment as Udou loses her temper with Medaka. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, page 11 She is surprised when a jet crashes into the rocket. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 153, page 13 Yuzuriha is unmoved when Bukiko Udou runs Zenkichi Hitoyoshi through with her spear. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 7 Udou tells the remaining suitors to wait until the rocket can be prepared. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 11 Yuzuriha listens to Momo Momozono’s offer for a release of the hostages, with conditions, making no comment as the other suitor dictates the course of the Jet Black Wedding Feast. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, pages 16-17 Prompted by Medaka, Yuzuriha sheds her spacesuit and names herself. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 154, page 19 The group makes their way to another area to start the final round. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 2 Yuzuriha and the other two suitors stand together in the new area, opposite Medaka, as the rules of the game are laid out. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, pages 8-10 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, pages 12-13 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, page 15 Medaka Box manga; Chapter 155, pages 17-18 Yuzuriha stands beside Joutou Kotobuki and behind Momozono as the game begins. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 1 Drawing a two of hearts from Udou, it is determined that Yuzuriha will go second. The four each take a seat at a table as the game starts. She is surprised when Medaka chooses to leave the room. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, pages 3-7 Angered by Medaka’s behavior, Momozono makes an offer of alliance to the other two suitors. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, page 9 The game goes forward without a hitch, each player putting forward a word at each hour. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 156, pages 12-13 Yuzuriha listens to Momozono’s explanation without comment. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, page 7 She is surprised when Momozono continues with the game in mid-explanation, and is shocked to realize she has been disqualified, rising from her seat in agitation. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 157, pages 9-11 Yuzuriha listens on as Momozono reveals Medaka’s true plan; to force the suitor to end with “surrender” by manipulating the entire audience not to use the necessary syllables. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 158, pages 8-11 Abilities Language User: (言葉使い, Kotoba Tsukai): Sui Kanaino claims that all six suitors are Language Users, though exactly what Yuzuriha's language style is has yet to be determined. Medaka Box manga; Chapter 151, page 9 Trivia *The mark on Yuzuriha's tongue is 喩, which can mean "Synecdoche" or "Metaphor". *Though his fetish was rather vague, Gizou spoke about panties using metaphors and similes, which may allude to Yuzuriha's style. References Navigation Category:Female Category:Kurokami Group